


Ça m’a manqué

by Soffya



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Gray arriva devant la porte de chez lui et l’ouvrit. Il fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, curieux, et vit Juvia. Elle était devant la cuisinière et lui tournait le dos.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Kudos: 3





	Ça m’a manqué

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Fictober 2020. J'espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Fairy Tail _appartient à Hiro Mashima.__

Gray prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, disant au revoir à ses amis. Il était épuisé, mais c’était une bonne fatigue. Reconstruire la guilde n’était pas facile, mais il était heureux. Il avait retrouvé sa maison et sa famille. Mais ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas, c’est que les mois qu’il avait passé avec Juvia, seraient devenus le sujet principal des conversations des membres de la guilde. En une seule journée, il avait entendu les rumeurs les plus folles sur sa relation avec Juvia. Ils s’étaient mariés, ils avaient eu un enfant et Lucy était devenue sa maîtresse. Il espérait que cette dernière rumeur ne vienne pas aux oreilles de Juvia. Il ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur, elle avait déjà bien assez souffert à cause de lui lorsqu’il était parti infiltrer la guilde d’Avatar.

Il arriva devant la porte de chez lui et l’ouvrit. Il fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, curieux, et vit Juvia. Elle était devant la cuisinière et lui tournait le dos. Il lui avait donné un double de ses clés en revenant à Magnolia. Si elle en avait besoin, elle pouvait venir quand elle le voulait. 

Des souvenirs des mois qu’ils avaient passé ensemble lui revirent en mémoire. Durant cette période, il s’était rendu compte qu’il ne s’était pas senti aussi heureux depuis longtemps. La quitter était ce qu’il avait fait de plus difficile. Au fond de lui, il avait peur qu’elle lui en veuille. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il serait devenu si elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Mais elle avait trouvé la force de lui pardonner. Gray se sentait chanceux de l’avoir dans sa vie.

« Tadaima, dit-il. »

Il eut l’impression de retrouver la maison où il n’y avait qu’eux. Juvia se tourna et sourit.

« Okaeri, Gray-sama. »

Elle retira la casserole du feu, pour ne pas brûler son contenu.

« Juvia espère ne pas déranger Gray-sama. Elle sait qu’elle devait se servir de la clé en cas de besoin, mais elle s’est dit que ça vous ferait plaisir de manger un repas fait-maison. »

C’est vrai qu’il n’avait rien mangé de tel depuis qu’il était à Avatar. Et il n’avait pas encore eu l’occasion de se retrouver seul avec Juvia. Il se dit que cela lui plairait de passer le reste de sa vie ainsi avec elle. Il lui était désormais impossible de penser à un avenir sans elle.

« Tu as bien fait. Merci. »

Il s’approcha d’elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de se montrer aussi affectueux. Mais en cet instant, il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui. D’abord surprise, Juvia passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Ça m’a manqué, dit-il. Tu m’as manqué. »

Cette sensation d’apaisement, de bonheur et de savoir que lorsqu’il était avec elle tout allait bien, lui avait manqué. Il avait compris qu’il l’aimait et que peu importe où il se trouvait, du moment qu’il était avec Juvia, il avait toujours un chez-lui.

_Fin ___


End file.
